2013-02-16 Otto-nomic Response
"Nooo, no. That's quite alright. I appreciate it, but I'd rather do this in person. Yes, I know we don't always see eye to eye, but I think I can convince him. Yes, of course. Goodbye, love." Dr. Otto Octavius lowers the StarkPhone from his ear, checking to make sure that the line is disconnected. He looks at the face on the cell phone's screen for a moment with a pleasant smile, before the cab driver diverts his attention. "Dr. Octavius? We're here." Stepping out of the cab, Octavius looks up at Stark Tower with a smirk on his face. He stands there upon the street for a few moments, briefcase in hand, before shaking his head and walking up and into the expansive building's lobby. Overseeing various technical issues, Caitlin carries a tablet computer, multitasking, as she goes from department to department, making notes, getting updates, verifying which projects are on schedule (always a good thing), which are ahead of schedule (usually a really good thing, unless it is because of corner cutting, in which it means lower quality, or worse, having to go back and redo it, which usually takes even more time then if it had been done right in the first place), and which ones are behind schedule and why (not always a bad thing, if it means a minor delay to guarantee quality or perhaps make an even better product. Tony Stark isn't that Gates hack, he makes stuff that works right, usually the first time, and then only improves on it by making something better 3 months later, not by releasing a fix for 'features'). Also, by doing this little reviews, Caitlin can free up Pepper for more pressing matters, give technical insights Pepper wouldn't be familiar with and Tony is too busy to be giving, and even occasionally catching an issue that might have gone overlooked (The new Shi Ni series StarkPod for teenager girls may sound great, until you realize that it could be seen as the Death Series in Japan, or at worst, 4 2, which will have many nerds and geeks thinking it may be the answer to life, the universe, and everything... which the company definitely can't guarantee, and either interpretation could lead to frivilous lawsuits). Caitlin pauses and speaks to thin air, "Mr. Jarvis. Did I miss any departments? Any other matters I need to handle, or would it be safe for me to take a snack break?" turning to head to the private executive elevator which is equipped to handle Stark in his heaviest armor, so it is better for Caitlin to use for safety reasons. Upon entering the building's magnificent lobby, Otto Octavius reaches to remove the sunglasses from his face, and the fancy (albeit classic) hat from his head. All in all, it's soft and well-worn brown fabric is a good match for his trusty (and also old) trench coat. He wasn't a man of severe fashion, and he was a far cry from the type of playboy who owns this enterprise, but that doesn't mean he can't help but appreciate it. All over the place, there are dubious distractions. Advertisements for the company's most promising technology and ventures are all over, some on flat panel screens, others on holographic projections. As he walks through the lobby, he shakes his head again and mutters something quietly to himself. "You've been busy, Mister Stark. Bravo." Otto arrives at the large reception area, and is quick to be greeted by a fine, professionally dressed young woman. "May I help you, sir?" A sarcastic grin spreads itself across the portly physicist's face when she asks. There is a momentary pause, perhaps made only for effect, before Otto replies with a voice easily double the volume of that given by the young girl. "Yes, you can! I am here to see Tony Stark. I am sure that he is very busy, but, do what you can to fetch him for me, would you?" Out from his trench coat comes a business card, which he shoves her way. "Tell him it's Octavius. Dr. Otto Octavius." The doctor winks at the young girl, who stands there flabbergasted for a moment. He shoos her away with a hand. "Well, go on then! I don't have all day, young lady." Otto folds his arms across his chest. Looks like he's not going anywhere, in spite of the hairy eyeball he's now certainly getting from security, both man, machine, and A.I. In the clear rich British intonations and proper manner, Jarvis speaks, his voice coming from generally everywhere inside the private elevator, "I'm sorry to inform you Miss Fairchild, that there is a bit of an issue in the lobby. Dr. Otto Octavius, a physicist of some limited renown, wishes to speak with Mr. Stark. Security could be dispatched, and some are nearby, but Mr. Stark does have a limited working relationship with the good Doctor, and force would be inadvisable for future business dealings. I can have all information you are cleared for sent to your tablet." Nodding Caitlin smiles, "Thank you, Mr. Jarvis. Please do? I will handle the matter personally. Please initiate express speed on this elevator," removing her pumps for the moment, "I'm perfectly safe to handle the increased Gs." not wanting to risk the sudden stop causing damage to the elevator, nor her custom Manolo Blahnik stilettos. She doesm't mind her ponytail flyng up as she is rushed to the lobby at speeds that no normal human should experience without protective gear, but then Caitlin is far from normal. As the elevator comes to a stop, Caitlin puts her shoes back on, and confidently strides from the elevator, smoothing her skirt and hait. Her voice is crisp and clear, "Greetings Doctor Octavious. I am Caitlin Fairchild, Miss Potts personal assistant. I have been briefed a bit on you work and business dealings with Mr. Stark. I must apologize, but both Miss Potts and Mr. Stark are away on private matters, that I am not at liberty to discuss, and are unreachable at the moment. Perhaps I can handle some of your concerns. I do have Bachelors degrees in Electrical Engineering and Computer Science, and am currently studying some physics as part of enhancing my education further." her smile cheerful, friendly, and broad... and her towering form allowing her to add even more confidence to her stride. Of all the people to step out of the elevator and come to greet him, this Caitlin Fairchild is not at all what Otto Octavius expected. He cocks his head slightly when he notices that she is walking his way, and has to glance around a bit to compare her height with objects nearby, as if he needed to make sure that he wasn't being caught by a trick of the eye. Soon, that confusion turns into downright shock, and his eyes momentarily stray all the way down to those impressive heels of hers. He's a scientist, after all. In a quick moment he counts up the inches to seven, then looks back up to guestimate her natural height, and ends up with an effective assumption of seven feet in total affected height. The look of shock is suddenly gone, only to be replaced by a haughty expression and a lazy smirk of the lips. "Miss Fairchild," he greets, reducing his tone to a more conversational volume while offering a firm and professional handshake. Sure, he may have given her a once-over that -most people- might have assumed to be one of those blatant, undressing-with-ones-eyes things, but that wasn't the case for Otto Octavius. Sure, he noticed her beauty, her fashion, and her choice to intentionally (and quite fashionably) extend her natural height, but to Octavius, it was the perception of the fact of these decisions that drew his curiosity. A quizzical expression forms next, eyes narrowing slightly and his head turning away just so. "Miss -Potts- personal assistant," he echoes, while turning to walk away from the reception area. It would seem he intends to actually lead Caitlin around, even though it most likely -should- be the other way, though he makes it a point not to lead her toward any areas of the lobby that might raise alarm. No, it seems he just wants a touch of privacy, considering his path seems to be moving away from other visitors toward a less populated area. Of course, with his slow and languid footsteps, that might take a while to accomplish. "I was hoping to catch Tony. Or, at the very least, Miss Potts." There is a sigh. "However, as I am sure they are off gallivanting through some tropic isle of plenty, I will have to do what I can to make sure this trip was not a -complete- waste." Apology accepted, Caitlin Fairchild. Otto turns a curious eye upon the young girl with an eyebrow shot up toward the sky. "That's an impressive list of accomplishments for someone who..." Pause, observe, assume. "...hasn't reached 25. Tell me, what field have you chosen to focus in?" The smirk broadens. "Or are you one of those kids who just can't make up their mind between, oh... nuclear physics or nano-physics?" There is a long pause as Caitlin ponders the question, then smiles, "Actually, I was studying physics more as a suppliment, as understanding them helps to better understand most, if not all, other sciences. If I had a focus, it would be more toward nano-physics, as those would be better suited for my electrical engineering advancement, and also toward the micro-biology degree I will be starting to work toward in the summer term." she smiles and gestures to the seats in the more private area, "Actually, I believe Mr. Stark is handling some matters dealing with some matters that require his more colorful suit, as for Miss Potts, I think there was a matter to deal with the company's image that was urgent, and only she could handle it, but due to my... stature... might have been a bit unadvisable for me to accompany her." she types something into her tablet, "I do hope I can be of assistance. Would you care for some tea, or perhaps something to nosh on while we speak?" tapping a few more things on her tablet, perhaps redirecting security to go about their business, or ordering the tea and a snack of her own brought. "The gift of the young," emotes Otto in a reminiscent tone. "What I wouldn't give to grow up in -this- age." A tip of his head is provided in concession. "A wise choice, Miss Fairchild." The explanation given draws a humored expression to Octavius's face. "I suppose we can all be thankful that the good Iron Man is back on the scene. Please, don't apologize. A company of this magnitude has its demands." When tea is offered, he bows his head in acknowledgement. "Yes, that would be pleasant." Without missing a beat, Otto takes a seat, crosses his leg in a professional manner, and leans just slightly in Caitlin's direction. The matter of his stature is, for the moment, completely ignored. "Mister Stark is aware of some ongoing experiments that I have been conducting in the area of clean energy." There's a small, albeit guarded smile that presents itself. Otto and Tony weren't close friends by a long shot, nor were they enemies in the field of science, but their viewpoints on clean energy were, admittedly, not necessarily in line with each other. "I'm proud to say that the technology I've developed is ready to be unveiled to the scientific community. I was hoping that, perhaps, Tony might be interested in a little..." Pause. Grin. "Demonstration of sorts." Nodding, Caitlin taps a couple of times on the tablet then considers, "Well, you could always unveil it during the Stark Expo. I could reserve a booth, stage, or display area for you, there are still a handful of dwindling slots available. I can't actually check Mr. Stark's own schedule at present, as I'm still being cleared for certain matters, and Mr. Stark's schedule sometimes requires SHIELD Security clearances to see parts, so to hide when those are, his whole scedule is blacked out to me until I am cleared." she taps her pad, "I beleive Pepper may have an opening in the beginning of April, maybe the middle of March, if a certain matter doesn't pan out." she doesn't focus on the age issue, especially as not all people's ages are as obvious as others. A flash of humility briefly crosses the doctor's face, but quickly, Otto's lips curl into a smirk again. "That is quite a generous offer. However, I am not sure that the technology could quite be accomodated by a booth, or even a stage." The smirk widens into a knowing grin. "It's quite impressive, but a bit large." A conceding hand gesture is given. "The New York Hall of Science has already graciously offered the use of their facility for its official unveiling, however, a presentation to a broader audience during the Stark Expo would be most appreciated." He reaches then into his trench coat, providing a pair of passes to Caitlin even while an assistant brings forth the tea and snacks. "That said, I -have- reserved two VIP passes to the event, courtesy of the institution and my grantors, for Miss Potts and Mister Stark specifically. You would see that they receive them?" Taking the passes, Caitlin places them in a concealed pouch under the tablet, "Of course. I can't guarantee their attendance, but I will relate the invitation, and give them the passes as soon as I see them." tapping on the tablet's screen, and then taking her own tea and sipping it, "I believe there may be two halls at the expo still available, they was originally reserved for Mr. Stane and Mr. Osborne, but Stane seems to have had legal concerns, and OsCorp withdrew their reservation due to a minor setback which will delay the exhibit til the next fiscal quarter." she smiles down at the half a box of StarkBars, the energy bars of heroes, but holds off on eating them at the moment. While the tea is readily sipped at, the StarkBars are also ignored. "Do reserve the hall previously warded by OsCorp for me," he issues. "And have your fancy computers notify my office of what expenses may be due. I will see to it that the grantors make this a reality." He smiles over the cup of tea and adds, "And, God willing, I won't pull a Norman Osbourne on you. Come to think of it..." He lowers the cup of tea and snaps his fingers. "I will have another pass issued for you, Miss Fairchild. A bright mind like yours might be fascinated to see what I've developed. You would understand though if didn't provide front row seats." An effort at humor, perhaps a light prodding, but something tells Otto Octavius that the young woman is not going to explain in so many words why she chooses to make herself so tall. The reasons for her height are many, partly because the shoes were gifts, power heels from the #5 most influential woman in the world; that Caitlin went for years unable to wear heels due to her mass making it near impossible to find any that could support her; that they make her legs look great, which helps with confidence; that they help represent her recent new lot on life, something her recently ended chapter denied her that now the new chapter has allowed, facilitated, and given to her; and because most people found her unheeled height somewhat intimidating, but in these heels, there are few beings she can't look down upon and intimidate, which makes her able to double as a in incredibly imposing bodyguard for Miss Potts, especially since she is still far more agile and graceful in the heels then most people are in sneakers, and it helps to deter people from even considering getting aggressive. Nodding at the offer, Caitlin smiles, "Thank you, I look forward to seeing what advancements and wonders you have to show." perhaps a bit more of a politeness, since she isn't really yet up to speed on Dr. Octavious' work, but it isn't just a platitude, she is genuine in her ignorant interest, "I'm sure that you will not disappoint." tapping a few things on the tablet, "Will you want or need any extra VIP Passes for the expo? I'm fairly sure there is a modest number approved as part of the agreement for the hall, but knowing before hand how many means we can work out an agreement if more then that amount are required." Doctor Octavius may posses a flippant, sarcastic, and altogether haughty attitude, but when that compliment is given, he seems to visibly soften. "Well, thank you. It is my goal to impress, but to also help the world solve its energy problems." He uncrosses his leg as if the meeting is near to an end. "A small handful of passes will suffice, I should say fifteen to twenty at best. Oh, and you -might- want to put a warning in the pamphlets that when the presentation is to take place, protective eyewear -will- be required before entering the hall." Making a few notes, eyeing the energy bars, which really are there to delay her cravings for something more substantial, but it isn't polite to eat them in front of someone who isn't eating, Caitlin nods, "Noted, perhaps a station with a large supply and sterilization system can be put just ouside, so entering viewers can get a pair, and exiting ones can drop the pair in to be cleans and reused afterwards." cause, you know, that so works for those Movie theaters with the Real-D 3D Glasses... really... not like anyone just keeps them... right? Caitlin smiles, and stands, offering a hand, "Well, unless there is anything else you need to request or discuss, I will let you get back to your important research, and I will get back to my rounds..." . o O (and maybe get a nice plate of pasta with some chicken and shrimp, or maybe order out for those peppered savory beignets with crawfish, warm cheese, and scallions that I saw...) O o . her mind, going to a delicious meal instead of a tiny snack, now. Standing, Doctor Octavius offers yet another handshake. "Wonderful ideas, Miss Fairchild. I thank you for your time, and trust you will convey my best wishes to Mister Stark and Miss Potts." He sets the tea down, and then turns without further bravado and walks toward the front door. There is a brief pause before he leaves entirely, the heavier man turning around to eye the pristine lobby of Stark Tower. His lip curls into a slight sneer as he looks up toward the ceiling, then shakes his head. "Gatekeepers," he mutters under his breath, then turns to walk back out into New York's wintry streets. With Dr. Octavius departing, Caitlin taps a few things on her tablet, then heads to the elevator, allowing for the tea and energy bars to be taken back to the lobby break room from where they came. Once she is safely in the elevator, she smiles, "No need to rush, office level, please? Oh, and Mr. Jarvis, would you mind projecting the menu for that French and Italian Fusion place that just opened down the street? I think I'm in the mood to indulge a bit." Jarvis says, "Very good Miss Fairchild. Might I recommend you avoid the garlic bread though? You don't want to stink up the elevator, and if you do need to speak with anyone else today, you don't want it to be on your breath." the elevator filling with the information as it slowly ascends back to the top floors... Category:Logs Category:RPLogs